GMA Now on Nationwide Simulcast, from Sign-on to Sign-off to reach more towns and cities than any other network
Philippine broadcasting takes a giant leap as Philippine President Corazon Sumulong Cojuangco-Aquino inaugurates the fully-operational GMA Rainbow Satellite, the largest satellite system in the country. Through a network of 27 ground stations equipped to simultaneously receive GMA's signal from the PALAPA B2-P Satellite of Indonesia, millions of Filipino viewers can now benefit from nationwide simultaneous broadcast from sign-on to sign-off. The greatest impact of this is seen in the instantaneous delivery of local and foreign news and information as it happens. Apart from the immediate reach of the biggest number of potential TV homes and viewers nationwide, GMA's giant reach now enables the network to showcase its local programs in Southeast Asia. Within the coverage of the satellite are Indonesia, Borneo, Singapore, Myanmar, Hong Kong, Thailand, Laos, Australia and China. GMA seeks to further reinforce by its status by putting up even more stations in key population areas throughout the nation. Lined up for completion are stations in Masbate, Catanduanes, Capiz, Sulu, Misamis Oriental, Dumaguete City, Surigao City, Pagadian City and Davao del Norte. By 1994, GMA shall blanketed the entire Philippine archipelago. Impressive Track Record GMA has come a long way since it began in 1974. Fourteen years later it became the largest, most powerful station as President Corazon Aquino switched on its 777-foot Tower of Power with one-million watts of effective radiated power. The station continues to make history by being a consistent winner of awards from such respected bodies as the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas﻿, Philippine Movie Press Club, The Cultural Center of the Philippines Gawad Awards and The Rotary Club of Manila. Two of its shows also won awards in the International Film and TV Festival of New York. Advertisers' and Televiewers' Needs Met The advertising industry has many reasons to welcome GMA's Rainbow Satellite. Because of its ability to reach more remote areas, it makes for cost-effective advertising, creates massive awareness of newly-launched products. Stronger bonds are already being formed between televiewers, advertisers and the station. Positive Viewer Response Viewers all over the country are excited about GMA's Giant Reach. They are now able to keep up with Manila and other parts of the world. People in the south were pleasantly surprised to catch the hourly news updates, GMA News Live and initially could not believe it was being broadcast simultaneously. Viewers feel more involved knowing they can watch shows as they are happening. To them, it's the closest thing to being in a studio in Manila. Of course, watching the same images at the same time with millions of others makes one feel like a part of a bigger community. Moreover, they are assured of better picture quality and elimination of interference, fading and signal loss. This is because the TV relay stations operate independently, getting their signal directly from the satellite, therefore bypassing the terrestrial linkages. GMA is the aware of difference TV makes in the lives of Filipinos. The station has adhered to its commitment to inform, entertain, inspire and enlighten and to this day, it continues to serve the entire nation and it's people. GIANT REACH Philippines # Manila (world headquarters) (originating station) # Laoag (originating station) # San Nicholas (relay station) # Vigan (relay station) # Tuguegarao (relay station) # Quirino (relay station) # Basco (relay station) # Aparri (relay station) # Santiago, Isabela (originating station) # Ilagan (relay station) # Cauayan relay station) # Bayombong (relay station) # Baguio (originating station) # San Fernando, La Union (relay station) # Bangued (relay station) # Tabuk (relay station) # Bontoc (relay station) # Sagada (relay station) # Mt. Sto Tomas, Benguet (relay station) # Dagupan (originating station) # Cabanatuan (relay station) # Gapan (relay station) # Baler (relay station) # Olongapo (relay station) # Subic (relay station) # Iba (relay station) # Botolan (relay station) # San Fernando, Pampanga (originating station) # Tarlac City (relay station) # Balanga (relay station) # Malolos (relay station) # Baliuag (relay station) # Plaridel (relay station) # San Miguel (relay station) # Obando (relay station) # Meycauayan (relay station) # San Jose del Monte (relay station) # Rodriguez (relay station) # San Mateo (relay station) # Morong (relay station) # Antipolo (relay station) # Cainta (relay station) # Jalajala, Rizal (relay station) # Cavite City (relay station) # Tagaytay (relay station) # Tanza (relay station) # Biñan (relay station) # Calamba (relay station) # San Pablo, Laguna (relay station) # Batangas (originating station) # Lipa (relay station) # Lucena (relay station) # Infanta (relay station) # Puerto Princesa, Palawan (originating station) # Narra, Palawan (relay station) # Brooke’s Point, Palawan (relay station) # Quezon, Palawan (relay station) # Coron, Palawan (relay station) # El Nido, Palawan (relay station) # Roxas, Palawan (relay station) # Bataraza (relay station) # San Jose, Occidental Mindoro (relay station) # Calapan (relay station) # Boac (relay station) # Romblon (relay station) # Daet (relay station) # Naga (originating station) # Iriga (relay station) # Goa (relay station) # Legazpi (relay station) # Malilipot (relay station) # Tabaco (relay station) # Caramoran, Catanduanes (translator station) # Panganiban, Catanduanes (translator station) # San Miguel, Catanduanes (translator station) # Virac, Catanduanes (relay station) # Sorsogon (affiliate station) # Masbate (relay station) # Mobo, Masbate (translator station) # Boracay (originating station) # San Jose de Buenavista, Antique (relay station) # Bagacay (relay station) # Caluya (relay station) # Iloilo City (originating station) # Miagao (translator station) # Jordan, Guimaras (relay station) # Kalibo (relay station) # Roxas City (relay station) # Bacolod (originating station) # San Carlos City, Negros Occidental (originating station) # Cadiz (relay station) # Hinigaran (relay station) # Victorias (relay station) # Binalbagan (relay station) # Sagay (relay station) # Kabankalan (relay station) # Sipalay (relay station) # Cebu City (originating station) # Bogo, Cebu (relay station) # Barili (relay station) # Toledo, Cebu (relay station) # Samboan (relay station) # Dumaguete (originating station) # Tanjay (relay station) # Guihulngan (relay station) # Baisy (relay station) # Bayawan (relay station) # Jagna, Bohol (relay station) # Tacloban (originating station) # Ormoc (relay station) # Baybay (relay station) # Naval, Biliran (relay station) # Capoocan (relay station) # Isabel (relay station) # Sogod (relay station) # Basey, Samar (relay station) # Calbayog (relay station) # Catbalogan (relay station) # Borongan (relay station) # Catarman (relay station) # Zamboanga (originating station) # Dipolog (relay station) # Sindangan (relay station) # Dapitan (relay station) # Ipil (relay station) # Pagadian (originating station) # Mambajao (relay station) # Cagayan de Oro (originating station) # Gingoog (relay station) # Oroquieta (relay station) # Ozamis (relay station) # Iligan (originating station) # Marawi (relay station) # Malaybalay (relay station) # Maramag (relay station) # Valencia (relay station) # Manolo Fortich (relay station) # Davao City (originating station) # Digos (relay station) # Panabo (relay station) # Tagum (relay station) # Mati (relay station) # Nabunturan (relay station) # General Santos (originating station) # Polomolok (relay station) # Koronadal (relay station) # Butuan (originating station) # Prosperidad (relay station) # San Francisco, Agusan del Sur (relay station) # Tandag (relay station) # Surigao (relay station) # Bislig, Surigao del Sur (relay station) # Dinagat Island (relay station) # Cotabato (originating station) # Kidapawan (relay station) # Sultan Kudarat, Maguindanao (relay station) # Shariff Aguak, Maguindanao (relay station) # Alabel, Sarangani (relay station) # Surallah, South Cotabato (relay station) # Lebak, Sultan Kudarat (relay station) # Jolo, Sulu (relay station) # Bongao, Tawi-Tawi (relay station)